Family Ties: Dynamics of Family life
by Syreina
Summary: Squeal to family ties. Recommend that you read the first family ties before this one.
1. Chapter 1

The Summer after the main story. I would recommend reading it first.

Yes I decided I wanted to back into the Family ties universe. There isn't a super interest into Lost now and this one won't let me leave it alone. Also I've been offered a challenge by a friend as well.

* * *

><p>Seth sits on his lawn, bored as ever. Both his father's where out, so he was home alone. Dean was at Roman's work having gotten a contract to do a new design for them and Roman was at work. He falls back on the grass and groans hoping someone comes home so at least there's then he's not alone. He hears a car pull up and sits up, hoping it's his dads. He pauses when it's not and a woman with long greasy hair gets out. Seth cocks his head and watches her closely.<p>

She looks at him and then gasps, running over and throwing her arms around Seth, "GRANDSON."

A large male gets out of the car and looks around mumbling, "Nice house."

She giggles and smells weird to Seth as she holds him, "I'm your Grandma, Dean's mom."

Seth nods having not been told anything about these people. Dean doesn't really talk about his family. The woman then pulls him to his feet and giggles, "You've grown up so much."

Seth nods looking at her confused, "who are you again.."

She grins brightly, "your grandma. "

Seth nods and then looks at the large guy, "and who's he."

She smile seems to crack a bit and waver, "he's my boyfriend."

Seth nods, "I'm going to phone my dad."

The man advances and grabs Seth by the wrist, "No we're going to go inside and you're going to show me where something of value is kid."

The woman starts hitting the man, "NO don't you hurt him."

The man growls, "listen Candice, we don't have time. We owe them to much money to play around with this boy."

Candice frowns, "He's my grandson. I'm not going to let you hurt him."

Seth whimpers and tries to pry the man's hand off him. Aj's father walks out at this time sees this. He frowns at the scene knowing something is wrong with it. Candice meeps and points. The man leans forward and hisses in Seth's ear, "Tell him to go away or I will have to hurt him."

Seth whimpers and then looks at Aj's dad, "everything is ok."

AJ's father frowns and watches, "You sure Seth?"

Seth nods and waves at him with his free hand, "I'm sure."

The man then pulls Seth towards the door and Candice smiles at AJ's father who goes back inside. Seth opens the door for them though and lets them in the house. Candice looks around and goes to the mantel where the family photos are. She touches Dean's picture and frowns. The man slams the door shut and keeps a hold of Seth, "where's the valuables kid."

Seth whimpers, "there are none… except the Tv.. and there's a video game system."

The man growls, "that's all."

Seth nods and yelps as he's thrown to the ground. Candice is looking at photos and then Looks at Seth, "I'm sorry Grandson. We just.. we need money. We owe some scary people."

Seth looks at her and then snaps, "I don't know your pretty scary yourself."

Candice nods and walks over kneeling in front of Seth, "Dean raised you right. Away from all of this."

Seth looks confused, "what do you mean."

Candice smiles softly, "I screwed up so bad with your father. I'm just.. glad he did right by you."

Seth looks at her, "that's why he never talks about you?"

Candice winces but nods, "yeah that's why your other father's family adopted him. I'm sorry to drag you into this but I'm despite. They'll kill me."

Seth closes his eyes and whispers, "is he going to kill me." Seth means Candice's partner who's tossing the place looking for money anything.

Candice shakes her head, "I won't let him."

The man screams and storms over, He grabs Seth by the arm and yanks him up. He shakes Seth while yelling, "where is it.. you must have something of value in here."

Seth whimpers and shakes his head, "that's all we have. "

The man glares at Seth and then slaps him hard enough to knock Seth off his feet and into the couch.

Candice shrieks and shoves at the man, "Don't you touch him like that."

The man growls and throws her down, "Get the fuck off me. They'll kill us."

Seth lets out a sob and then runs for the door. The man though grabs him and throws him back against the wall. Seth hits it with a loud thud and his head smacks off the wall, making him see stars for a second. Seth then looks at the two of them and feels fear bubble in his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Candice launches herself at the man and starts to beat her hands against the man's chest. Seth moves away and goes to run towards the kitchen. The man though throws Candice off him and then chases after Seth. Seth screams when he is caught by his hair and thrown to the ground.

Seth looks up when he hears cars and lights flashing. He also hears Mark shouting something. Then door is kicked in and Mark has his gun raised. Following Mark is his deputies with their guns raised as well. They start to scream at the man to back away from Seth. The man raises his hands and backs away. Candice cries softly and starts to beg Seth to forgive her.

Seth looks up when Mark yells at him to come to him. Seth runs into Mark's arms and Marks grabs him and pulls him away from the scene. Mark then hands him off to a deputy and they take him out of the house. The deputy leads Seth out of the house and towards the street and Aj's father is there. Aj's father immediately wraps Seth up in a hug and holds him. Aj's dad hearing some yelling and the wierd look on Seth's face made him to call 911.

Aj's father holds Seth and then pulls out his phone and calls Dean's cell, "Dean.. you need to come home. No .. just come home. I have Seth he's safe. "

Seth looks up Aj's dad as he talks and Aj's father looks down at him, "they're coming."

A couple minutes later while the Mark and his men are still inside, Dean and Roman speed up. All Dean and Roman see are the flashing nights and Seth standing with AJ's father and one deputy outside watching the door with his hand still on his gun. Dean gets out the car and takes in the scene. Roman walks over to Aj's father to ask what happened and Seth wraps his arms around Roman, hiding his face in his chest. Roman holds Seth tightly and looks at the scene himself. Roman growls softly when he sees Candice and the man in cuffs as they are lead out of the house. Dean walks over towards Candice and he stands in front of her.

"Mother," Dean states icily.

Candice looks at him, "Dean.. I.. I'm sorry."

Dean watches her and then looks at Mark when she doesn't explain anything.

Mark shrugs, "they said needed money and found out where you lived."

Dean growls, "So you come to my house and terrorize my son!"

Candice looks at him, "I'm sorry .. I just wanted to see him. It was the only way I could see him."

Dean shakes his head, "Bullshit Mom, you came for money. You didn't call or even reach out."

Candice snaps, "would you have taken the call."

Dean sighs softly, "no."

Candice looks at Seth in Roman's arms and then to Dean, "You did right by him."

Dean looks over and then nods, "Yeah … he's never seen the life that you live."

Candice looks at him, "I'm sorry Dean.. I love you. I know you will never forgive me.. but I did just want to see him and you."

Roman is looking at Seth's cheek and sees a bruise forming. He isn't taking this as calmly as Dean. He gives Seth back to Aj's father and storms over to the man. Mark is trying to get the man into the car and he's resisting. Mark barely has time to move as Roman's first connects with the man's face, almost knocking him out. Mark blinks and looks at Roman.

Roman growls, "Don't you ever come near my family agian."

The man groans and gets in the car willingly. Dean's eyes go wide and Candice actually in her cuffs cheers Roman on, "Hit him again."

Roman glares at her, "stay away from my family."

Candice shrinks back but nods, allowing herself to be placed in another cop car. Dean sighs and Mark looks at Roman, "it's really a shame when we accidentally hit someone's head on the door when we're getting him in. Isn't it Roman."

The hint in Mark's voice is clear and Roman nods, "it is a shame."

Roman goes back and pulls Seth back into his arms and takes him inside wanting to put some distance between Candice and Seth. Dean walks inside and takes in the scene. He looks at the mess that the man made and sighs. Roman is rubbing Seth's back as Seth sobs into his shirt. Dean looks at them and then he shifts Seth and holds him tightly against his side.

...

Later on that night, they got Seth to calm down and sleep. Roman looks at Dean as they're cleaning up the living room.

Dean sighs, "she was desperate and wanted to see her grandson."

Roman glares at him, "So she brings a drug addict in that throws our son around and tries to rob us."

Dean looks at him, "She didn't know it would go that far Roman. I know she didn't. Maybe if we let her .. have some contact this wouldn't have happened."

Roman glares at him, "you always defend her. She is just like when you left the home."

Dean looks at Roman, "Roman I think.. if we give a little .. Seth is old enough."

Roman glares at him, "NO! I forbid it."

Dean glares at him, "He's my son as well Roman, you can't forbid me like some child."

Roman looks at him, "Dean do not test me on this."

Dean glares at him but leaves it. Roman shakes his head before heading to bed.

* * *

><p>Seth sits in the car with Dean 2 Weeks later. Roman and Dean had argued about this on and off but Seth didn't know this. They actually sit in the prison parking lot and Dean is nervously drumming on his collar-bone. Seth looks at his dad, "Dad?"<p>

Dean is brought out of his thoughts and looks at him, "Hmm?"

"you ok?" Seth asks softly.

Dean nods and then takes a breath, "ready?"

Seth nods and then gets out of the car with Dean, following him into the prison. Dean knows he's going against Roman but hopes that he can smooth it over with him later. The visit actually goes well. Candice is just thrilled to see Seth and he actually enjoyed meeting his Grandmother. Dean states that as long as she's in prison they may see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth blinks when he hears screaming down stairs. He had just finished talking to Phil who was still away with family and was getting ready for bed. When the screaming continues, Seth sneaks over to the stair case and sits on the top stair to listening.

Roman is shouting at Dean, "How could you. I told you no. She forced her way into our house and they tried to steal for us. Not to mention what happened to Seth."

Dean sighs, "Roman I understand what she did. She didn't mean to let it get that far. "

Roman growls, "She's a drug addict Dean. They never mean for it to get that far but it always does. Look what she did to you growing up and you still defend her."

Dean turns and glares at Roman, "I think, I better then you, know what it was like and one does not have anything to do with the other. My experience isn't our sons. Seth was safe with me talking with her and strict boundaries."

Roman snaps, "Oh and what if she does it again with another excuse. She could have gotten someone killed."

Dean snaps, "she's in jail Roman, She's safe and this is the time for her to meet him. She's also clean because of where she is. If we had told Seth about her, some of this could have been avoided so blaming her for everything isn't right. We should have told him and known that sometime he was going to see her."

Roman glares at Dean and snaps, "I need your word that you won't take him again. I'm not putting our son at risk because you think it's safe to have him see and visit a woman in jail. A woman that forced her way into our home with a dangerous man."

Dean looks at him, "Roman.. You can't ask this. She's my mother."

Roman looks at him, "your word.. Or I'm taking him and leaving."

Dean takes a breath and looks at him, "I'm not doing that."

Seth bites his finger and watches feeling a little scared. Roman shakes his head and then heads for the stairs. He looks at Seth on the stairs and then shakes his head, "Go pack some clothing and meet me at the car."

Seth swallows and goes to talk but the look on Roman's face stops him. Seth heads to his room. Seth chews his lip as he shoves some clothing in his backpack and then actually packs an old teddy bear as well and a book. He then walks out and chews on his thumb. Dean walks over and kisses his temple and whispers, "Listen to your father and don't worry."

Seth looks at him and whispers, "but.."

Dean shakes his head and then Roman comes out with his own overnight bag. Roman grabs Seth's wrist and leads him to the car. Seth stops though at the car, "I don't want to go."

Roman shakes his head, "you don't have a choice. Get in the car."

Seth bites his lip but gets in the car when Roman crosses his arms. Seth slumps in the car as Roman gets in and they drive off.

Seth sits in the car not sure what happened and watches the buildings pass by as they drive. Roman is gripping the wheel so tightly that Seth knows he won't answer anything right now. Seth instead pulls his coat around himself tighter and leans against the car door.

By the time they arrive at Sika's home, Seth had fallen asleep leaning against the door. Roman gets out and Sika walks out, shaking his head, not amused but keeping his comments to himself. He had already said enough over then phone when Roman called asking to stay with him for a couple days. Roman goes around and opens the door picking Seth up. Seth mumbles sleepily and holds onto Roman, "m tired.."

Roman nods, "sleep kiddo shh."

Seth mumbles something sleepily as Roman carries him inside. Jey and jimmy look at him from the living room. Roman carries Seth upstairs and lays him down on a bed. Roman sighs softly taking off Seth's shoes, and socks. He then gently removes Seth's coat and pulls the blankets over Seth's shoulders.

Roman then whispers softly, "I'm sorry."

...

Seth yawns softly as he wakes up, rubbing his eyes trying to remember where he is. He crawls out of bed and pads over to the kitchen door. He sees Roman sitting at the kitchen table talking quietly with Jey. Roman looks like he didn't sleep at all last night. Seth debates on going in and Sika walks past.

"What have we told you about eavesdropping," Sika asked as he walks over to the fridge.

Seth shakes head and look at the three adults, "But I wasn't. I promise."

Roman looks at him but doesn't say anything other then motioning him to sit at the table. Seth walks in and sits down.

Roman looks at him, "we're going to stay here for awhile."

Seth frowns, "But.. what about dad."

Roman shakes his head, "Until he gets.. his head on straight we're not going to be there."

Seth bites his lip and whispers, "but.."

Roman shakes his head, "No Seth."

Seth slumps and sighs, "this is.. stupid. Nothing happened daddy."

Roman shakes his head, "No Seth. That's final."

Seth nods and runs a hand through his hair, knowing he already lost this argument. He plays with his shirt and then looks at Roman, "School is suppose to start.. Soon"

Roman nods, "I know I don't know what we're going to do yet."

Seth bites his lip.

Roman sighs, "you might have to go to school here."

Seth's eyes go wide "NO I don't want to.. "

Roman glares at him, "Seth.."

Seth stands up and shakes his head, "Just because you and dad are fighting I'm stuck going back here! That's Bullshit."

Roman growls, "Seth watch your mouth."

Seth shakes his head, "NO it's bullshit."

Roman stands and grabs Seth, Spinning him around, landing two firm swats on Seth's bottom. Seth yelps. Roman growls, "Go to your room."

Seth looks at him with Tears in his eyes, "I'd love to but we're not home."

Jey winces and tries to stop Roman, "Ro calm down."

Roman shakes his head as he pulls Seth towards the bed room. Seth whimpers realizing fast he's pushed Roman too far. Jey closes his eyes and then sits back. Jey then turns and looks at Sika. Sika shakes his head to leave it.

Seth whines as Roman pulls him into the bedroom, "Please daddy."

Roman closes the door and Seth backs against the bed.

Roman looks at him, "Not so brave with out the audience are you son?"

Seth whimpers and shakes his head.

Roman looks at him, "what's the rules Seth."

Seth bites his lip, speaking softly, "don't swear or back talk and .. to listen to you."

Roman nods and crosses his arms, "Now the question is.. do I give you another chance or Spank you now."

Seth bites his thumb and then speaks softly, "Dad Said."

Roman shakes his head, " Dad isn't here and I know if he saw how you where acting.. I'm certain he'd have you over his knees before me."

Seth fidgets and looks down at his feet. Roman sits on the bed and then pats his lap, "over Seth."

Seth whimpers and then slowly walks over, biting his lip harder. Roman looks at him, "Pants down."

Seth whimpers as he pulls his pants off and then Romans pulls him over his knees. Seth whimpers as he feels roman's left hand rests over his back. He whimpers louder as he feels his boxers pulled down. Seth then shrieks as Roman lands the first swat. After ten swats Seth is sobbing into the bed begging Roman to stop. Roman keeps going for 10 more before speaking softly, "you done with that attitude Seth?"

Seth nods and hiccups, "yes."

Roman pulls Seth's boxers up and then gently pulls him to sit in his lap and holds him tightly, "I know this isn't something you want Seth and this isn't something that I want either. I hope this isn't long."

Seth nods and clings onto Roman, "I want dad and.. I want to go home."

Roman nods and whispers, "I'll try to figure something out Seth. But I need you to behave and be good."

Seth nods in agreement and wipes off his face.

Roman nods and speaks softly, "you want to sleep a little longer or wash your face and eat."

Seth whispers, "I'm hungry."

Roman nods and stands Seth up, "go wash your face and then come to the kitchen."


	4. Chapter 4

Seth sighs as he leaves the house and then starts walking down the street. Roman was off doing something and everyone else was busy or at work. Seth hadn't walked in this town since he left almost a year ago and since he had no friends here there was no reason for him to have come back until now.

Seth walks towards the centre of town and pauses when he sees some kids around his age walking towards him. He jumps when he hears his name and looks closer at them, "Jeff?"

Jeff grins at him and walks over to him, slapping him on the shoulder. Seth looks confused at Jeff. Jeff and him had been friends when they where both children but then they hit junior high and Jeff stopped talking to him. Seth looks at him and Jeff smiles softly, "I heard what you did to the Dudley's."

Seth nods, "awhile back?"

Jeff nods and grins brightly, "I'm glad you did it."

Seth shrugs, "you..."

Jeff sighs, "I know I stopped talking to you.. I screwed up."

Seth raises his eyebrow, "Oh?"

Jeff sighs, "some of the older and more popular kids where.. they where saying I was cool and started to invite me out to things. I started to go to parties and everything. You couldn't do any of those things and they started saying if I wanted to be in their circle I had to ditch you."

Seth snorts, "so you listened to them."

Jeff sighs, "I'm sorry."

Seth shakes his head, "so why are you so interested in me now."

Jeff looks at him, "I realized too late, that I lost a real friend."

Seth eyes Jeff and then states, "They ditched you huh?"

Jeff sighs, "more used me and then dumped my ass like a piece of trash."

Seth nods, "I'm sorry to hear that." He turns and starts walking down the street.

Jeff sighs, "I did mean what I said about a real friend."

Seth looks back and waits, "Yeah."

Jeff grins and runs catching up to Seth, then grabs his arm and pulls him along, "come on you need to fill me in on what's going on and where you where.. EVERYTHING and over.. fries and a soda."

Seth chuckles and relaxes, "Fine but your buying."

Jeff grins, "Matt works at the dinner now."

Seth chuckles, "sounds like he's doing well."

Jeff nods and smiles brightly, "He is. And so is his girlfriend Madison."

Seth gasps, "He finally asked her out?"

Jeff nods and smirks, "Yup. It was painful you should have seen it."

Seth grins, "Tell me the details."

a little bit later Jeff leads Seth into a Beth's Dinner as Seth laughs, "damn Matt is smooth."

Matt eyes them from behind the counter, "Seth.. bro.."

Seth grins at Matt and hugs him back when Matt wraps his up in a hug, "I missed you Matty."

Matt pulls back and holds Seth at arms length, "Christ kid in a year.. you've grown so much."

Seth laughs, "I'm still smaller then you though."

Matt flexes, "I've been working out."

Seth shakes his head and looks at him, "completely shows."

Jeff rolls his eyes, "stop stroking his ego."

Seth laughs softly and all three boys sit down to catch up. After Seth filled them in Matt taps his lip in thought, "they need to talk Seth or nothing will be settled."

Seth nods, "I know. Just they won't listen."

Jeff thinks, "make them listen."

..

Hours later Seth walks up to Sika's house and looks around. There doesn't seem to be anyone home. He tries the door and it's locked so he moves and sits on the porch swing and watches the road, wondering where everyone went. He finally moves and lays on the swing trying to figure out what he was going to do next. He hadn't seen Dad since they left that night and he was worried. Roman hadn't said anything to him about what was going to happen. He closes his eyes and wonders if maybe he should just confront His father and make him talk to him like Jeff said. He then stops and nearly laughs at himself, really confronting his father has never worked but it's all he has.

Seth looks up when he hears a car driving up and looks up when he sees his father getting out. Roman walks over and cocks his head, "what are you doing out here."

Seth shrugs, "it's locked."

Roman cocks his head and then flops down by Seth who's sitting up, "Damn I don't have keys either."

Seth looks at his father, "What is the plan."

Roman sighs, "Wait for them?"

Seth shakes his head, "No i mean... when are we going home?"

Roman shakes his head, "when your dad stops being .."

Seth looks at him, "Stops being him. I don't think that's possible."

Roman looks at him, "what do you mean?"

Seth shrugs, "Dad.. forgives. He missed his parents and .. he always forgives people. Even you when you mess things up. He forgives me when I really screw up.. He also is family. I mean I get it now as to why but he always pushed family and that no matter. I mean every Christmas and holiday He would bring everyone together. You can't ask him to be anyone but himself."

Roman sighs, "How did you get so smart."

Seth laughs softly and then moves Curling against Roman's side, "I had great parents."

Roman hugs his son and then sighs, "I'm going to go talk to him tomorrow."

Seth nods and then looks up at Jey comes to the house, "Thank you Daddy."

Roman kisses the top of Seth's head, "Don't thank me just yet."


	5. Chapter 5

Seth yawns when he wakes up the next day and rubs his eyes, wondering how the meeting with his fathers will go. He jumps up and walks towards the kitchen. Jey eyes him as he walks in and throws him an apple, "someone is here for you."

Seth takes bite and nods, "who?"

Punks walks in and huffs, "I'm sad you forgot me so quick ..."

Punk doesn't even finish that sentence before Seth launches himself into his arms, and kisses him. Punk pulls back and whispers, "Missed me?"

Seth blushes and then pulls Punk in again, kissing him, "Yes idiot."

Jey coughs and gets their attention, "Roman is gone, why don't you show him around town."

Seth grins brightly and nods, "yeah.. Come on."

Punk nods and follows Seth out of the house. Seth explains what's going on as they walk downtown. Punk frowns, "think things will be ok?"

Seth shakes his head, "I'm not certain."

Punk frowns softly and wraps his arms around Seth's waist, pulling him against himself as he leans against a building. He kisses Seth gently, "I love you still brat."

Seth smiles softly at him, "I love you too."

"we will figure it out if you stay here. So don't worry about us." Punk states and then smiles softly.

Seth curls against Punk, "I just.. don't want them to split up."

Punk looks at him, "I don't think they will.. Parents are stupid at times but they love each other."

Seth nods and whispers, "I hope that love is enough."

...

Dean sits in the house silently. He hadn't left the house since Roman and Seth left. He had though a delivery company bring him some Alcohol. He now sits on the couch, starting at the bottle. He had been sober since before Seth was born was was slowly losing his resolve. He had lost everything Roman and his son. They where his world. Roman had been his world since he moved in with his family.

Dean sighs and picks up the bottle, opening it. He though gasps as the bottle is grabbed out of his hand. Dean looks up and looks shocked when he see's Roman standing there with the bottle.

Roman looks at the bottle and then Dean. He then recaps the bottle and whispers, "Dean.."

Dean glares at him, "going to lecture me?"

Roman shakes his head, "No.. I'm.. I'm a fool Dean. I don't know what else to say."

Dean looks at him, "I don't know what you mean."

Roman throws the bottle onto a chair and then sits by Dean on the couch, taking Dean's hands in his, "Dean.. I can't ask you to be anyone else but you. Seth even said it and that's what I was doing."

Dean looks confused.

Roman pulls Dean to him and kisses him lightly, " You forgive people. You always have even when you shouldn't. You also are all about family and that's what you where doing with Seth and your mother. I was .. I was demanding that you be something other then yourself. Other then the man I fell in love with."

Dean looks at him and then pulls a hand away only to put on Roman's cheek, "I can't lose you and Seth..."

Roman shakes his head, "You won't. We can work through this. Like we do everything."

Dean smiles softly and whispers, "I love you Roman."

Roman whispers, "I love you too Dean."

Dean looks at Roman, "I won't apologize for what happened."

Roman shakes his head, "I don't expect you too. As much as I don't agree with it. I understand after Seth said that you missed your mother and that above all you hold family dear."

Dean nods, "Yeah.. I know that she isn't the best.. actually she's pretty crappy as a mother but while she's sober and safe. I just wanted to see her at least once more. Wanted Seth to see her while she was sober and the mom that.. I wish I had all the time. I didn't want him to fear and hate her."

Roman nods and looks at him, "I get it Dean. I just.. I worry that you and him will be hurt when she goes back."

Dean looks at him, "I'll be hurt I won't lie but Roman I know what she's like."

Roman nods and runs his hand over Dean's hair, "I know. I should have trusted you."

Dean laughs, "you know how you said I can only be me.. you can only be you. Your our protector, your also the boss at times and sometimes.. just sometimes you are a little overly dramatic. Also babe.. your passionate and don't like to be questioned. Your the you that I fell in love with still. I love all of you."

Roman chuckles, "thank you babe. You know how to tell me that you love me and deflate my ego."

Dean grins softly and then looks at him unsure, "your coming home right?"

Roman nods and whispers, "we should go pick up our son. Before he gets into much trouble."

Dean thinks and then whispers, "Think your father and Jey could watch him for the night?"

Roman raises his eyebrow, "yeah why?"

Dean smirks and stands up, pulling Roman towards the bedroom, "come.. Let's play."

...

Days later.

Seth bounces through the house and sees Dean standing in the kitchen doing something. Roman is sitting at the table, talking to him about something adult. Seth decides to ignore all of that though and go into the kitchen and pounce Dean, "MORNING."

Dean yelps but catches Seth, "morning."

Roman looks up from the table and smirks softly, "morning."

Seth moves and plops down at the table.

Dean nods, "you seem overly happy."

Seth grins softly, "You guys worked it out. Why wouldn't I be?"

Dean nods, "I guess."

Seth looks at him, "I don't want you guys to divorce. I like our family the way it is."

Dean looks at Seth and smiles softly, "Seth don't worry about that. No matter what happens to us.. we're your father's."

Roman nods, "Though We're not divorcing anytime soon."

Seth nods, "good.."

Dean chuckles, "don't let your ego get away from you though."

Seth smirks lightly and then thinks, "So this mean I can get my curfew and allowance raised since I fixed this for you guys."

Roman snorts and rolls his eyes.

Dean shakes his head, "no."

Seth sulks, "come on..."

Dean thinks, "that reminds me.. I need the bathroom's cleaned."

Seth eyes him and then bolts out of the kitchen, "I just remembered that I have somewhere to be."

Roman looks at Dean and then pulls him into his lap, "Love you babe."

Dean grins, "love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean stands in front of the jail with Roman that day and fidgets, holding Roman's hand. Dean can't help but smile softly as Candice walks outside, dressed in her street clothing. Candice had gotten probation and was being released today. She though would be returning to Cincinnati and wouldn't be staying in the town. Dean had a bad feeling that she was already back into drugs but for now before she returned, he would allow her to see his life.

Dean wraps his arms around Candice gently and hugs her. Roman looks at her and nods lightly at her, seeing the way she looks off in the distance a little and looking like she was stoned. Roman sighs softly and knows that she was using again and found some way to get drugs in the jail.

For the day Dean shows Candice his life. Showing her everything that she could have if she stays clean and Roman can't help but make her an offer. Roman looks at Candice who sits by him on the couch, Dean was in the kitchen with Seth.

Roman speaks softly, "We could help you get into a treatment center and get clean Candice."

Candice smiles sadly at him, "it's too late for me Roman. I'm just.. glad that Dean has someone like you and a son like Seth."

Roman whispers, "it's never too late Candice.."

Candice shakes her head and looks at him, "will you take care of him?"

Roman nods, "always."

Candice smiles gently and whispers, "And don't let Seth follow in my foot steps either."

Roman shakes his head, "Never Candice.. thank you for letting him and me know the real you."

Candice chuckles softly, "Yeah. Sorry to cause so much trouble."

Candice walks towards the door and whispers, "I need to go though."

Roman nods and whispers, "If you ever want help.. please come back."

Candice looks at him and then walks through the door. Dean walks into the living room and frowns softly seeing his mother gone. Seth follows and looks around.

Seth looks at Roman, "Where did she go?"

Roman looks at Dean as he speaks, "She went back to where she was living before."

Seth frowns softly and Dean nods, before turning to Seth.

Dean explains, "She went back to using Seth."

Seth nods and then looks at Dean, "I'm sorry Dad."

* * *

><p>The end of this story for my family. Little sad in that she choose to walk away.<p> 


End file.
